


fifty whole fortunes

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but there is death referenced in quite a few of these so fair warning, t rating everyone! hee ho, there are other ppl who appear but the focus is on THEM!!! my babyes!!!!!, theres like one (1) chapter with slight implications but yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: fine, then! i shall insert as much money as need be until i receive "great luck!"[yuutsus inspired by 1sentence's prompts! set is delta!]UPDATE: looks like we got great luck folks





	1. 01 - air

**Author's Note:**

> hello.... im back.... hide ur gf
> 
> please bear with me im going to fuck up so many times. updates will be in batches of

It's strange how something as mundane as holding hands makes him feel as though he's lighter than air.


	2. 02 - apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok my pal ash gave me this idea!! if ur reading this i love u

Watching them try to bake an apple tart makes Hinata feel very, very proud, even moreso when Yuuta lets his hands linger on Tsukasa's for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are they baking an apple tart? idk but its cute
> 
> also uh
> 
> me too hinata


	3. 03 - beginning

The first time they look into eachother's eyes is what sets the beginning of this year apart from the years before it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to highschool, babbies


	4. 04 - bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say those two words and i'm yours
> 
> dislikes: insects

He sees the awestruck look on Yuuta's face when he turns, broom in hand, and decides that the mess he made frantically trying to drive the ladybug out of the window was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i picked up the set for this


	5. 05 - coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice Joke...!

For Yuuta to invite him to a café so early in the morning, it must mean he hasn't gotten a _wink_ of sleep in a while – something he tries to mention while waiting for his coffee to cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet they're in exam season that's why yuuta is half dead
> 
> speaking of exams this was posted 2 days before the start of my exams
> 
> help


	6. 06 - dark

As cheesy as it sounds, maybe having him by his side during this black-out is better than having a flashlight to ward off any ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "where did the ghosts come from" yuuta is scared


	7. 07 - despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despair means danganronpa and danganronpa means bring out that au you and your friend made ages ago that neither of you bring up now

He shouldn't have thought of going to check himself when Tsukasa never came back from the library – maybe then seeing him in that state wouldn't have crushed him so.


	8. 08 - door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a revolving door and 2 people said tsukasa was likely to go round and round whennobody was looking!!! which is fun by the way

Thankfully, Yuuta doesn't tease him very much when he catches him going round and round, instead joining him when they meet on the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha haha theyre 5


	9. 09 - drink

Of course Hinata had to be the one serving them, leaving a _heart-shaped_ straw for two in the drink they stare at from opposite sides of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder zone kimi ni
> 
> EDIT: holy shit this has fanart. thank u riri i love u https://twitter.com/nicorinpanas/status/861060221862543360


	10. 10 - duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a pmmm au yea remember when mami fucking lost it
> 
> so nobody dies Here but yuuta is about to do it so if ur concerned then please skip this chapter !!

If this is what their duty will amount to—

(he takes a step closer to him, holding the blade he conceals tight)

—then he at least has to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash that soul gem yuuta 
> 
> also if u can guess what i had in mind for this . what pushed baby to the edge ???? if u get the right idea ill kiss u


	11. 11 - earth

"Earth to Tsukasa-kun," he asks, the trance Tsukasa's been in since they passed that cake shop not breaking in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink mud instead


	12. 12 - end

It's not nice to stare, he knows that very well; however, class is never going to end, so he'll just have to gaze at him from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sultry whisper) owari


	13. 13 - fall

Nothing good comes from trying to use a pickup line per his brother's suggestion – apparently, it did not hurt Tsukasa when he fell for him, not until he was asked that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine thinking of this in an examination room


	14. 14 - fire

Being reminded that Yuuta is just a little taller never fails to ignite a fire in Tsukasa— wait, isn't it Tori who's supposed to push his buttons?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this. i love their height difference. I Love YuuTsu


	15. 15 - flexible

The odd positions he gives kisses in sometimes really make it easier on him – he'd probably die otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuta's a loser but so am i


	16. 16 - flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this batch has a lot of stuff ive gotten from my friends??i have such good friends
> 
> this one i discussed with clover. if ur readinf this i love u

He can't remember whose idea it was to set the bug on fire, all rational thinking gone down the drain because it _flies_ and _oh god it's setting everything else on fire too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they live its ok


	17. 17 - food

He _told_ himself he wouldn't be embarrassing like his brother, so why did he use the _say "ah"_ line!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it worked. tsukasa is gay


	18. 18 - foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see now THIS is another friend au. gato i love u

When he said he would be fine with Yuuta warming his feet on him, he never expected them to be this cold – though he supposes it helps when sharing a tent with 5 other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats sad is that i knowthe phrasing is a little off bc I HAVE THE EXACT PHRASE FOR THIS but its in arabic.. multilingual problems?


	19. 19 - grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't even make this sound okay. this one's completely on my friend rei it's his au ffuck rei (i lvoe u too rei)

It would be rude to leave him out in the rain when he's held the umbrella for him so many times, which is why he always visits his grave on days like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know if u wanna know rhe full details on this au i can tell u hmu on twitter @yuutsukasa


	20. 20 - green

He isn't sure what to compare his eyes to– maybe they're a special shade of green, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5 am


	21. 21 - head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK PISSLORDS

The book in his lap is long forgotten, although he continues to pet Yuuta's head while he's curled up beside him.


	22. 22 - hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (meant to be a follow-up to chapter 10, duty.)

Hollow– that's the best way to describe those without their soul gems, so it doesn't come as a surprise to Yuuta when Tsukasa does nothing to stop him from driving the same blade through his own, only lying limply in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha no soul yuutsu


	23. 23 - honor

In hindsight, maybe he should have expected the card games to go on for a long while, seeing as neither of them can accept loss _that_ honourably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me too


	24. 24 - hope

If he continued to hope he'd be loved back, he would surely set himself up for disaster– or so he thinks, until Tsukasa asks to meet him up on the roof after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story i wrote most of this batch on a goddamn plane maybe the secret to long sentences is slight nausea and 3 stacked pillows


	25. 25 - light

He's lost count of how many times Tsukasa has asked if he was too heavy for him; it's not like Yuuta would leave him to limp all the way to the infirmary just because he wasn't light enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WITH THAT im halfway done with this shitfest!!thank you for putting up with me im glad boingo hasnt failed me


	26. 26 - lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK IM SO SORRY GUYS IM BACK
> 
> (unrelated to #27)

In a festival like this, all bustling and lively, it was inevitable for them to be separated from their companions; though, it's nice to have a change of scenery.


	27. 27 - metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a Lot behind this au and its inspired by a certain angst prompt my friend made BUT yuutas fucking dead
> 
> (unrelated to #26)

Their time together is only temporary, the metallic taste in his mouth a reminder of such— that is, one that won't stop him from seeing the fireworks with Tsukasa, the very reason he's somehow still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAT MY ASS HAKA


	28. 28 - new

They've got a new member of the family; nevermind that it should be their sixth cat so far, thanks to Yuuta and his relentlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuutsu have 83749373847 cats and youre gonna rip this hc from my cold dead hands


	29. 29 - old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off tsukasa's idol audition date.

They've visited far more than just a couple of vintage bookstores, with Tsukasa picking up book after book, but he's just so starry-eyed when it comes to this that even Yuuta finds himself with a couple by the time they go for lunch.


	30. 30 - peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure about how ic this is and im too scared to ask so im just gonna risk it anyway but hear me out: its cute and its gay and tsukasas a knight

Tsukasa's much better at comforting people than he'd expected, knowing that the call's still going even after he's fallen asleep in the (successful) attempt to help Yuuta feel more at peace.


	31. 31 - poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my fave fics was a murder mystery in the vein of and then there were none 
> 
> then my friend made a joke about them being killed dead

Too many people have died so far, with the _party_  still in full swing— and Yuuta doesn't have the heart to say he knew this meal would be a bad idea to Tsukasa (as though he could even respond anymore).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat your worries away, tsukasa


	32. 32 - pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this rp im in. doesnt explicitly include the word but close enough am i right

"You _do_  look good in a dress" immediately leads everyone's eyes to Yuuta, who's regrettably made it very obvious that he's taking the compliment to heart.


	33. 33 - rain

It's only sprinkling— wouldn't hurt to go splish-splash in puddles like kids until all their problems are washed down with the rain, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once it starts thundering they die


	34. 34 - regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one big setsubun reference but its The Dreaded AU Where Hinata Dies so

He really wishes there's more he can do than catch Yuuta after he's fallen (but they both know the only way to get rid of the regret that plagues him is to turn back time until Hinata's there again).


	35. 35 - roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yummy flower gacha

As appealing as a rose bouquet sounds, he wants to do more than _just_  that; he's very thankful Narukami-senpai agreed to help him put something together.


	36. 36 - secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the worst thing ive written.
> 
> warnibg for Implications. Yeah. Those.

The events of just now finally sinking in causes Yuuta to become flushed too (not that they haven't established that this would be their little secret).


	37. 37 - snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my friend (slither.)io for helping me with this and not letting haka make it angsty
> 
>  
> 
> eat my entire ass, haka.

Yuuta's gone all out by their last course, a drastic change from him starting out easy, so he expects to be called a _snake_ among other things when he finally uses a blue shell to usurp Tsukasa.


	38. 38 - snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good old fuyu ga kureta yokan au i had planned out with a friend last year

They've both started crying again – snow still piled on Tsukasa's shoulders from staying in the same place for so long – but it feels like this is how it should be.


	39. 39 - solid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corpse party au is a BITCH

A proper image is at the back of his mind at this point; just knowing that there's someone real, solid and _alive_ is enough for him to throw himself at Yuuta, crying and crying.


	40. 40 - spring

Spring has begun to roll in— oh no, he should be working on his present for Tsukasa, shouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spring baby


	41. 41 - stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhorseshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

An opportunity seems to be arising, when they've finally arrived at the stables, and Yuuta – who normally does the most daring of things – is white as a sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he gets to support love yuut


	42. 42 - strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the standard deliberate-forgetting-of-someone's-birthday-only-to-surprise-them-later ploy?

Tsukasa, as far as he knows, due to their day-by-day games of chess, is an decent strategist; so it's strange (but endearing, like a birthday gift on its own) when he finds the most classic of ploys to be clever.


	43. 43 - summer

Getting Tsukasa to put down the book was a _great_ idea on Yuuta's part— now that the rest of their classmates have joined their hunt for seashells along the shore, he looks like he's finally having _fun_.


	44. 44 - taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secret was too mych so this is 100% sfw
> 
> but its internalized homophobia with kasakyun, because everyone i know irl wont stop being fucking assholes

It's not like he has the heart to tell Yuuta, about the voice in the back of his head that always has something to say when they so much as hold hands.


	45. 45 - ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waratte waratte~ ✩

He couldn't care less about how unrefined Tsukasa might look or act in times like these, as long as he feels better after going on and on about how terrible his day's been.


	46. 46 - war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY 4 BEING LATE last batch everyone!!1 now ill only have 2 wips i need 2 work on
> 
> seru had this princes au she wrote sth for but i cant remember something for so heres this fuckery

Neither prince had wanted things to come to this— if anything, all they'd wanted was eachother.


	47. 47 - water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the other half of idol audition dates yo! please tell ,e i havent used yuutas date b4

Yuuta is about as skilled at swimming as he is at splashing water at him when he least expects it (yet, rather than scolding him, he prepares himself to retaliate).


	48. 48 - welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i have not lived with my lover. i do not have a lover in fact. but i DO have 2 qpps whomst i i love

Sometimes, he comes home not to a cheery  _ welcome home _ but to the sight of Yuuta fast asleep on the sofa; here it's him who gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek instead.


	49. 49 - winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got THIS prompt in my curiouscat once n rolled with it thanks blessed anon

Tsukasa's told him several times that it wasn't his fault he'd found himself neck deep in snow, although that doesn't stop him from spoiling him a little, with cup after cup of hot chocolate until he's warmed up enough.


	50. 50 - wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now THIS au,,, it was sth my friend rii and i built up long ago. its good................... android yuuta.................................

Everyone else is fast asleep in their treehouse— not counting Tsukasa, who's having a lovely conversation on paper with his newfound friend with only the moonlight and the faint glow of Yuuta's eyes to aid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ACCOMPANYIN ME ON THIS WILD RIDE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doin


End file.
